


Giving it a Second Shot

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom!Nico, Bottom!Percy, Chastity Device, Crossdresser!Nico, Crossdressing, Feminization, Immortality, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top!Luke, crossdresser!Percy, ressurection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Titan war Nico and Percy had resolved their issues, moved to Italy and gotten new identities, female ones. They had started a relationship but as it turns out they are both submissive and they decided to include a third person into their relationship, someone who could dominate them, but there's a problem: every guy they meet, they compare to Luke. Luckily, being possessed by an immortal Titan and being transferred between different realms doesn't allow the said son of Hermes to stay in the Underworld forever. </p><p>PS Percy's an orphan in this story. Luke's 22, Percy's 17, Nico's 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since Luke's death. So you can imagine the said demigods surprise when one moment he was in Elysium and then he was in a dark place, barely able to move . He soon realized he was in a coffin. Was he alive? He tried punching the lid but it was no use. Then he realized something felt weird about his legs. He started kicking the lid and noticed that his legs were moving in superhuman speed. It made sense, after all his father was the god of travelers and athletes. Then one of his kicks opened the lid and ground started pouring in. Somehow Luke was still not dead. He started digging himself out. When he reached the surface he started looking around.

 

 _I'm alive. How?-_ he thought.

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?"- said a cold voice that Luke immediately recognized.

 

"Kronos?!"- he turned around to see the Titan King.

 

"Relax I'm not really here, it would take at least several thousands years for me to be able to think about returning."

 

"That what the Hades is going on?"

 

"When an strong, powerful immortal possesses a mortal after he's exorcised the mortal becomes immortal. Since you went to the field of punishment this process was deactivated there. Guess transferring you to Elysium must have reactivated it."- explained the Titan.

 

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

 

"Immortality has it's advantages. Your abilities have grown. Super speed, human and animal telepathy, charm-speak. fluency in all languages dead or extant are all your powers now. Since I was possessing you you have a telepathic link to me."

 

"So if I want to stop seeing you all I have to do is concentrate and..."

 

"No, what are you doing?!"- yelled Kronos and then vanished.

 

<meanwhile>

 

After the war Percy and Nico had disappeared. Only a few close friends knew where they were. They had managed to talk without fighting for once and realized they both wanted to get away from it all. Hades had gotten them a huge apartment in Venice and provided them with money and since the city was practically in water Poseidon could provide them protection against monsters. Living together had eventually gotten Nico to open up and he had confessed his feeling to Percy. They were together but there was one problem. They hadn't really done anything other than kissing because it turns out they were both submissive. Speaking of which one day they made a silly bet which Percy lost. He had to be a girl for the day. But after the day was over he didn't wanna stop so he kept dressing like a girl and even introduced himself as Percilla. Being a girl was easier, all the douche-bags that would normally bully him, flirted with him. Nico resisted for some time but eventually his curiosity got the better of him and soon he was Nicole. They now used Nico and Percy as nicknames. Hades and Poseidon and their friends were supportive, being Greek made them a lot more open-minded than most people. Anyway it was a regular day, Nico and Percy were eating cereal. They were both wearing short strapless, strapless fit and flares. Nico's was black with small silver skulls and was paired with a black leather jacket and black, combat ankle boots while Percy's was cornflower blue and he wore it with an acid wash denim jacket and golden sneaker wedges. Then all of a sudden Nico felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He started convulsing.

 

"Nico is that the death sense?"- asked Percy.

 

"Yes but it feels opposite"- said the son of Hades.

 

"What do you mean?"- asked the green eyed demigod.

 

"When someone dies it feels as if I am being stabbed with a knife and now it's as if that knife is being removed."- said the Ghost King, well now Queen and then stopped convulsing.

 

"What does this mean?"

 

"I think it means auto-resurrection."

 

"Someone's resurrected?!"- Percy exclaimed in disbelief.

 

"Not just someone"- said a creepy voice and then Hades materialized from the shadows.

 

"Dad, who's back and how?"- asked Nico.

 

"Luke Castellan! Kronos' possession over him should have turned him immortal after death, but since he went to the fields of punishment the process was deactivated. Transferring him to Elysium must have reactivated it. If you two tell anyone you're as good as dead. The residents of the Underworld are trying to keep this a secret, I trust you'll do the same."- said the god and vanished.

 

"Luke's alive"- squealed Percy.

 

"It seems so"- said Nico enthusiastically. The two have been talking about getting a third member in their relationship, someone who would dominate them. That's when Nico realized that Percy loved Luke. He was always checking out blond guys with blue eyes and was trying well, to find a copy of Luke, both physically and mentally. Over time Nico realized what Percy saw in the son of Hermes and soon he found himself doing the same things. So hearing that Luke's alive was definitely good news. Nico then stood up, grabbed Percy and shadow traveled. They were now on a deserted island, with lots of ruins of ancient Greek architecture.

 

"Nico where are we?"- asked the sea princess.

 

"Apollo and Artemis' birthplace. The island of Delos which is actually the non-human form of their aunt Asteria, the mother of Hecate."- explained the olive skinned demigod.

 

"OK, what are we doing here?"

 

"Well Asteria was an oracular goddess and her daughter is a chthonic deity so maybe I can ask her for Luke's location."

 

"How it's not like a mouth's gonna appear on the ground and talk?"

 

"Nico raised his hand and a petite, slim woman appeared. She had silver-purple eyes which complimented her oval shaped face and matched her lip color and long, black, silky, raven hair which barely contrasted her dark skin. Her clothing consisted of a long, flowy, lace, white dress and a lavender, chiffon cape.

 

Nico opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him saying: "Don't waste your breath, I know what you seek. You wish to locate the son of Hermes, however the only information I can offer you is to remain where you are, for he will come to you, the next time the moon is full!"- said the goddess and then faded away.

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I don't usually write submissive!Nico but I came up with his idea and I was like why not. Next chapter Luke tried to locate them and ...


	2. Chapter 2

Percy and Nico were back in their apartment trying to make something of the message Asteria had given them. 

 

"OK so the moon is full in 3 days."- said Percy looking at his phone.

 

"Percy tell me we're not gonna spend the next 3 days all dressed up waiting for Luke to come like a couple of sorority girls!"- said Nico.

 

"What?! Of course not! So what are we gonna do?"

 

They began brainstorming and after 5 minutes the gave up.

 

"Nico, we are gonna spend those 3 days all dressed up waiting for Luke to come like a couple of sorority girls, aren't we?"

 

"I'll go get the stuff"

 

Half an hour later Nico was in a short flowy, black dress with a branch-patterned lace, illusion sweetheart neckline and black platform heels with silver, sequin skulls. He also had soft purple smoky eye, nude blush, dark red lipstick and silver, dangling, spiral snake earrings. Percy on the other hand was in a royal blue, high-low dress and dark golden peep toe heels. He was also wearing a dark brown cat eye, pink lip-gloss and blush and a golden seashell locket.

 

 <back to Luke>

 

  _Telepathic link, huh?_ \- thought the son of Hermes.

 

"Save your energy!"- said someone from behind.

 

Luke turned around to see his father.

 

"How?"

 

"Guide of the souls, remember. I know what you're gonna ask and I'm forbidden from telling you."

 

"Wow, very shocking!"- said Luke sarcastically.

 

"Maybe if you'd opened your ears and I don't know... your mind, I wouldn't have been."

 

"Yeah, yeah..."- said Luke dismissively.

 

"Luke, open your **MIND** and start **LISTENING**!"- said Hermes almost angrily.

 

"Oh!"- Luke finally got the message. He started listening to his father's thoughts.

 

_I will 'accidentally' drop a letter I have from Percy to the his friends which has his address on it. You'll pick it up, and return it to me, but before that you could take our that phone I slipped in your pocket and take a few pics. It's the only way I can help you. Be warned there's something after you. Thank you uncle Apollo for that last one._

 

Luke did what he was told. After that the god left leaving his son with a new sword and a few pics of the letter, both the envelope and the actual letter. It was written in Greek, obviously.

 

<the letter>

 

Hey, Wise Girl and G-man!

 

I'm sorry for the letter but the Hephaestus cabin is still working on demigod-friendly tech and I wanna keep my distance from the gods so I didn't wanna IM. 

 

Anyway Italy is great! Thank gods Nico taught me Italian, even though it was the demigod/Hecate cabin's/telepathy spell way. You should totally come visit sometime, you'll love Venice. It has all the architecture for Annie, the food is amazing and our apartment is huge.

 

Also, for the hundredth time, thank you for being the best friend ever. Thank you for being cool with the move, accepting me and Nico, our cross-dressing and I hope us becoming a threesome. It's just that it feels nice to have someone you can always count on to support, protect you and take care of you when your whole world is crushing.

 

Hope you understand!

Love you guys!

Percy

 

P.S. Keep an eye on Clarisse for me!

 

 <end of letter>

 

_Whoa, only been gone a few weeks and missed so much. Italy? Percy and Nico? Cross-dressing?Threesome, huh?!-_ smirked the blond to himself. He checked the next flight for Venice and was at the airport in no time, thanks to super speed. He didn't have a ticket but who needs one when you have charm-speak. The flight was pretty good but as Luke was going out of the airport to go to the city he realized he was being followed. He turned around to see who was following him and instantly there were claws inside his gut. It was an empousa. Luke punched the creature and then grabbed his sword, but when he tried to stab her she grabbed the blade, obviously not minding the pain of being cut. Luke was now worried, sure he couldn't be killed but if he's damaged badly enough he will go to Tartarus, where Kronos is. The monster kicked the newbie god causing him to fly several meters away. Luke had a few minutes to think. He realized that charm-speak was useless since that power depended on the strength of one's will and Luke was sure his was weaker than that of an ancient monster who has gone though Tartarus numerous times and could also charm-speak. He then used his animal telepathy and a moment later a Great Dane attacked the empousa. Luke grabbed his sword and stabbed her, turning her to dust. But then he realized the empousa hadn't come solo. Two of her empousai friends just revealed themselves. One of then angrily slashed his face with her claws while the other one punched him in the chest. Using his super speed he escaped but he was bleeding and he knew the monsters would be able to smell that. He ran towards Venice hoping he would be able to lose them in the city. Once he crossed the first water canal he stopped. He needed to catch his breath but as he looked around he was the two monsters just a few meters away. Thankfully some of the water from the canal rose and took the empousai underwater. Luke saw golden spots appearing and realized that they were dead.

 

_Figures, Poseidon wouldn't leave his son unprotected_ \- thought Luke and then realized his wounds were bleeding heavily. His clothes were soaked in blood. He needed to find the address, quickly! He used his super speed even though he was exhausted. The search took about half an hour during which Luke had lost a lot of blood. He rang the bell and the door opened almost immediately but the blond fainted. The last thing he was were bright, sea green orbs.    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next time Nico and Percy will be taking care of Luke and... Also for future chapters: the more you try to stay away the more you get involved (about Percy and Nico), Luke hasn't completely lost his dark side (not to worry it's what will tie this story together), Luke-Hermes interactions and if I tell you more it would be a huge spoiler.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke opened his eyes. He was in his white tank top and white and blue, checkered boxers in a huge bed in a big, black and blue room. Sea green eyes were staring at him.

 

"Hey, you're awake, thank gods!"- said Percy.

 

"You don't have to worry about me Perce I'm a god now."

 

"Oh, OK then. Nico hurry up Luke's awake"- yelled the green eyed demigod.

 

The Italian shadow traveled into the room with a tray in his hands. On it there was a bowl of Minestrone soup and fennel tea. Percy helped him place it in the blond's lap.

 

"You are probably wondering why we are wearing dresses"- started Percy.

 

"No, I know everything."

 

"What do you mean by everything?"

 

"That you two wanna be in a threeway"

 

"Oh, well do you know that we can't see ourselves being in a threeway with no-one besides you?"

 

"I didn't know that. Will I have to wear a dress?"

 

"So you don't know that we are looking for a dom either"- said Nico.

 

"Nevermind, we'll figure things out later, now let's call Chris, Cecil and the Stolls to inform them that you're alive."- said the porcelain-skinned demigod and got his phone.

 

"Wait, Perce, dad said we're dead if anyone finds out."- said Nico.

 

"And you bought that?"- asked the sea princess.

 

"Not really"

 

Percy called Travis. When he was done talking he told Nico to shadow travel to camp and get the four sons of Hermes. 

 

<break>

 

Luke's reunion with his brothers was interesting. Cecil was reluctant to welcome him back since the two were never really that close and the Stolls basically didn't know what to do. Chris, however was overjoyed. The blond expected this. He and Chris were quite close before all this, he was even on his side for a while. And even after all that's happened who wouldn't wanna reconcile with their brother. Anyway as the day went everybody relaxed a bit. They took a walk around Venice with Nico being their guide. Children of Hermes loved tours. Well, at least before lunch. It took a lot to make them leave the restaurant. The food was simply too good. Upon leaving the children of Hermes told Percy and Nico to keep an eye on Luke. Once Nico shadow traveled back from camp, he and Percy forced Luke, who was feeling just fine, back into bed. The two grabbed something from the wardrobe and went to another room. When they came back they were in nigthies. Nico's nigthie was black, tight, made of branch patterned lace and had an off the shoulder neckline and short sleeves. Percy's, on the other hand was pale blue, made of silk and had a v-neck and a slit in the front. It was combined with pale blue, ruffled, silk panties. The sight got Luke hard. They laid down on either side of the blond who was too horny to think which is why he didn't see it coming when they pulled him in for a threeway kiss. It was wonderfully sloppy with a lot of tongue involved, but it didn't last long as both demigods knew this can't lead to sex, yet. 

 

<break>

 

Once the son of Hermes was certain that the two demigods were asleep he got up and went to the balcony. He used his telepathy to call the person he wanted to see. A beautiful woman with black wavy hair, silver eyes, middle eastern skin tone, defined cheekbones and jawline, wearing a dark green, ankle-length dress, overlaid with golden lace appeared out of the earth below and used the soil to create temporary stairs so she could go up to the balcony.

 

"You called?"- she asked.

 

"Come on, grams, tell me you have what I need."- said Luke.

 

Maia took out a white crystal.

 

"Once you touch this, it will enchant your powers. Your charm-speak will grow to the point where you will be able to use it even on primordials and from great distances. You' will also be able to make people suppress their memories and make suppressed memories resurface and create illusions and false sensation. Using your telepathy you'll also be able to travel into someone else's dreams."- said the Pleiad.

 

"Thanks Grams, once I'm King of the gods I will make sure you get repaid."- said Luke and touched the crystal. Maia hugged him and then went back into the earth while he got back to bed. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The last part was unexpected wasn't it? - I personally don't think it should be, I mean in the end Luke's still Luke, but don't worry I'm not gonna make him a bad guy. I can't say anything about the next chapter without spoiling it.


	4. Chapter 4

The light of the morning sun awoke Luke. Percy and Nico were still sleeping snuggled against him. Then the blond got an idea. He had planned to get the hang of his powers before proceeding with his plan. Maia said he could enter dreams so one look at Percy's angelic face and he was in. He was in some kind of an ancient Greek building. It was golden and white and very bright. In the room he was in there was only a huge couch bed thing, a table with various tools, some cupboards, shelves with lots of jars and books on them and ancient Greek decor. Then he heard someone coming so he hid behind a column. Four people entered. They were Percy, Nico, a dream version of Luke and Apollo.

 

"OK, Percy, Nico it's time for check up, lie down of the couch-bed!"- said Apollo.

 

Just then Luke noticed that Percy and Nico were round. So Percy wants children, he wants a family. Then the blond wondered if he could enter Percy's subconscious. He focused hard and the next thing he knew he the scene around him was changing.

He saw a 12 year old Percy hugging his mother. Luke realized it was a memory but he was confused. Percy had came to camp at age 12 and had been staying there full time until moving to Italy. He had mentioned that his mom was dead and his stepfather was a jerk. In a moment it all became clear to him as a drunk man entered the room. He had an empty bottle of beer and was yelling. Percy's mom tried to console him but he hit her with the bottle. She feel on the floor and then the whole scene started becoming blurry. Percy was waking up. Luke concentrated hard and he was out of the green eyed demigod's mind. 

Percy woke up and started crying while the blond was pretending to be asleep. He felt really bad and guilty even but he would make it up to Percy when he would be king. Then he thought of Nico and entered his dreams. He was in the apartment, but it was different. It had the lighting of a night club. Then he saw the main part of the dream. Dream Luke was sitting on a couch in BDSM leather pants and in front of him Nico and Percy were in panties, pole dancing. As much as the blond wanted to continue watching this, he didn't want any spoilers for the future so he traveled to Nico's subconscious. He saw Bianca di Angelo. He had met the girl in Elysium and knew her story so he got out of Nico's mind before it got sad.

Once he was back to reality he noticed that Percy was gone. He got up and went to look for him. He saw him on the table in the dining room crying. He knew he would be taking advantage of the situation but he wanted to test his powers, it would also be good for Percy and he would make it up to him so he started. All of a sudden the sea princess felt weird. Then he saw that he was round like he was nine months pregnant and a moment later it was gone. Then there was a voice in his head telling him to suppress the memories of the nightmare he had and let those of the good dream resurface. For some reason the voice was too powerful that it gave Percy no other choice. Then it told him go take a shower so he would feel better. So Percy did and he didn't notice Luke on the way due to the blond's illusions. As Percy was showering the blond was coming up with a plan. If he wanted Percy and Nico to be cool with him after he goes through with becoming King of the gods, then it was too early. Percy and Nico were still unattached to him so he would have to give show then what they could have with him so they wouldn't be able to let him go easily. So Luke went to the other bathroom, had a super-speedy shower and got out. He got to the kitchen and started cooking. By the time Percy and Nico came down there were hot pierogi on their plates and cold orange juice in their glasses. The two were surprised at first, but nevertheless the amazing smell got their empty stomachs. They sat down and started 'elegantly' devouring the food. Luke smirked as he started eating himself.

 

<break>

 

"Wow Luke that was totally, awesomely, amazingly delicious"- said Percy whose stomach would kill him later, but that wasn't the point.

 

"Oh, come on, you can't be that full, the day's just beginning."- said the son of Hermes.

 

"Um, what are you up to?" - asked the green eyed demigod.

 

Luke turned to Nico and told him to shadow travel the three of them.

 

"To where?"- asked the son of Hades.

 

"Just start and see what happens"- said the blond.

 

Nico obeyed and as the shadows started engulfing them a location came into Nico mind out of nowhere. In a few seconds they were at the fun fair in Bibione, a place near Venice.

 

"How did you do that?"- the Italian asked Luke.

 

"Godhood comes with many powers."- replied the blue eyed demigod.

 

"Wow, Luke, a fun fair! I mean all dates that Nico and I've been on so far were at fancy places, not that I didn't have a good time, but you just can't beat a fun fair."- said the son of Poseidon.

 

"Gee thanks"- grumbled the olive skinned demigod.

 

"Oh come on Neeks, don't be moody"- said Percy with sad puppy eyes. Nico could never resist those.

 

"Fine, but don't call me Neeks!!!"

 

"Come on guys which ride do we do on first"- asked the blond thinking how amusing the two were.

 

"Definitely not the ferris wheel!"- both demigods yelled.

 

<break>

 

They had so much fun on all the rides, including the ferris wheel. Luke particularly enjoyed that ride since Nico and Percy didn't let go of him for a second during it. They had lots of cotton candy which was very popular in Italy before deciding to go home . Nico shadow traveled them and since it was about 6 PM the blond and Nico thought they were finally able to rest. Boy were they wrong! All of a sudden he they hear Percy scream. Immediately, they were at his side. It seemed he had tripped on something and fallen down on the kitchen floor.

 

"Perce what happened?- asked Nico.

 

"I was walking and then my head felt weird and everything started spinning and I was on the floor."- said the sea princess and started giggling. Luke realized what was going on.

 

"Percy are you drunk?"- asked the blond.

 

"No!"

 

"Really? Tell me what did you drink at the fun fair?"- asked the son of Hermes.

 

"Just some sweet, fizzy, foamy strawberry juice."

 

"Did it happen to be called Rossini?"- asked the Ghost Queen.

 

"Yeah that's it"

 

"Perce that's alcoholic!"- said Nico.

 

"Well they should tell you stuff like these before you buy things. Now let's have sex!"- said the son of Poseidon.

 

"What?"- both asked.

 

"Oh come on we all want it and it's not gonna just happen! Please!"- said Percy with sad puppy eyes.

 

<break>

 

A few minutes later Percy was in bed, lying on his back, Nico was on all fours with his crotch facing Percy's face and while the upper part of his body was positioned towards the headboard of the bed. Luke got in between the green eyed demigod's legs. He was gonna prep him but the moment he touched the puckered entrance he realized Percy had already sneakily lubed himself up. So he thrust his 8 inch long, thick member inside the tight ass. He started slowly but immediately picked up the pace due to Percy's whining about him being slower than a turtle. While Percy was being fucked Luke buried his face in between Nico's round ass cheeks. He thrust his tongue through the Italian's entrance. So for several minutes he fucked Percy and rimmed Nico making sure to hit their prostates every time so they'd let out loud wanton moans that all of Venice could hear. At one moment Percy realized he couldn't take it anymore. Luke's fucking and the sight of Nico's erection, it was too much. He spayed his cum all over his torso, Nico's ass and balls and Luke's chin and neck. The feeling of cum on his body caught the olive skinned demigod by surprise causing him to blow his load all over Percy's face. Finally Luke came last deep inside Percy. They lied for a few minutes, panting before initiating a threeway kiss. It was sloppy and messy but also very warm and cozy. It didn't last very long though seeing as the three of them were exhausted. As Nico and Percy fell asleep Luke was grinning. Only one day had passed and he already had the perfect conditions to proceed with his plan. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you're sad about Sally I'm too, but just because she's dead doesn't mean she has to be permanently gone, Luke has to make it up to Percy after all. Anyway pierogi is a classic, extremely delicious Slavic dish. I myself am Slavic and while I hate almost everything about being Slavic, pierogi is one rare exception. Also cotton candy was most likely first made in Italy and a Rossini is a mixture of sweet sparkling wine and cherry juice. Next time Luke with go though with his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Percy woke up with a headache. He took a moment and then the memories of the previous day came back to him. He looked over at Luke and Nico and then he noticed that there was a glass of water or the end table. He drank it. Being a son of Poseidon had it's perks, the headache and the nausea were now gone. Then it was time to be responsible and decide what he thought of him and Nico having sex with Luke last night. So he 'responsibly' decided not to bother and just go with the flow. He looked at the clock to notice it was 8 AM and laid his head back on Luke's chest. There was no reason to wake up in practically the middle of the night. 

 

<break>

 

A few hours later all three of them were awake. Percy and Nico were eating breakfast.

 

"Um, guys should we talk about what happened last night?"- asked the olive skinned demigod.

 

"NOOOOO!!! I'm sick of figuring stuff out and complicating things, let's go with the flow and not know what would/could/may/might happen!"- said Percy.

 

"Speaking of not knowing where on Earth is Luke?"- asked the son of Hades.

 

"Right here"- said the blond who was covered in dirt.

 

"Where have you been all morning and why are you all dirty?"- asked Percy.

 

"Guys I'm sorry about what I'm about to drag you into. Nico shadow travel us to the Underworld!"- ordered the son of Hermes using his charm-speak. Nico had no choice so in a few moments they were in the Underworld. Hades, Zeus, Hermes, the Fates and Maia were all there. With the exception of Maia the others were creepily standing there like statues who couldn't move.

 

"Luke, what in Tartarus is going on?"- asked Percy as he and Nico prepared themselves for anything.

 

"Stay as you are! Don't move!"- ordered the blue eyed god which they had to obey.

 

"Now you all might be asking yourselves what is this. Well I'm gonna let you all go once Zeus signs the contract I ordered dad to write. It's a contract saying that from now on I will be the King of the Gods along with some modifications to some rules."- explained the blond.

 

"What makes you think you have any power over me. You know that if you charm-speak me into signing the contract then it would be just a regular piece of paper."- said Zeus.

 

"I'm well aware of that but just because I can't charm-speak you into signing it doesn't mean I can't force you! Here's how this will go. You will sign the contract along with Hades since some of the modifications concern him, otherwise I will charm-speak you into killing yourselves and take over. Now you wouldn't want to spend eternity in Tartarus, would you?"

 

Zeus was mumbling, while Hades was reading the contact. Upon finishing he said:"I will sign it, but I have one request."

 

"Are you in any position to make requests?"- asked Luke.

 

"I'm well aware that I'm not. That said, you understand how important my request is? Read my thoughts"- said the King of The Underworld. After using his telepathy the blond appeared to be shocked but agreed and telepathically told his father to add it to the contract. Hades signed and then seeing no other choice Zeus did as well without really bothering to read it. Luke than told him to sign his Roman name as well. The moment that happened a dark skinned girl with curly hair and golden eyes appeared out of nowhere.

 

"What have you done?"- Zeus asked Hades.

 

"It's been long enough! It's time for peace between the Greeks and the Romans, so that was my request and I signed as both Hades and Pluto. And looking at the other modifications in the contract I decided to use this opportunity to revive the my Roman child and remove her curse."- said the King of the Underworld. 

 

"OK, well now that that's done Atropos, Fate of death, cut the thread I told you about earlier."- ordered Luke and the Fate did.

 

"And one last thing, Maia I promised to repay you for all this so what do you want?"- asked the blond.

 

"I want you to be on talking terms with your father."- the Pleiad smirked and then disappeared through the earth. 

 

"Ok well you are all free to go and there will be a meeting on Olympus tomorrow! Now Nico shadow travel the three of us back to the apartment."- ordered the blond and Nico did. The moment they were back Percy slapped Luke.

 

"Ouch, alright I deserve that."- said the blond.

 

"Luke do you realize what you have done? We could have had a nice, happy life here, instead you had to get involved with the gods."- yelled the son of Poseidon.

 

"Percy Zeus is still King of Olympus, I will just be able to control the way thing go. Besides how could we have had a nice, happy life. You two would have died eventually and left me to grieve after you forever."

 

"Would have?! What's different now?"- asked Percy.

 

"First modification in the contract: All godlings are now immortal."

 

"Luke, How could you?!"- replied Percy.

 

"Tell me you don't want to spend all eternity with me and Nico."

 

"I would be lying, but that doesn't mean I wanna be immortal. I mean If I was mortal I would've died and been reunited with my mom. Now I'll never see her again and will have to feel the pain of her death forever."

 

"Not true. Second modification: The spirits of all mortals close to demigods will be put in a special place in the underworld, even more heavenly that Elysium from where they can be summoned to the living world in a corporeal form by the proper demigod. This has no limitations when the demigod's awake so the spirit will go back when the demigod falls asleep or when they are told so."

 

"What I can see my mom again?"

 

"Also Nico can see his sister."

 

"Still you killed someone!"- said both Percy and Nico.

 

"Trust me! It was a mercy kill."

 

"OK, this is crazy but OK, I trust you. Nico?"

 

"As much as I don't want to I can't deny it, nothing good comes from denying the truth."- said the son of Hades.

 

"Good because I wanna ask you something."

 

Luke got on his knee and held up two small boxes of rings.

 

"I know our relationship has only lasted for a few days but will you marry me?"

 

"There was a time when I would have said no in such a situation,but that's the past. Yes!"- said Percy and then the two of them looked at Nico.

 

"What? Like the two of you would get married without me. Of course it's a yes."

 

"Good! Tomorrow after the meeting I will announce that you two will be my queens."- said Luke.  He put the silver ring with silver waves covering a part of the turquoise gemstone on Percy's winger and the silver one with a small skull with black diamonds for eyes on Nico's.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I will first finish this whole story before updating my other one. Anyway I don't think I need to tell you what's gonna happen in the next chapter, it's quite obvious.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few months since the wedding. And what a great wedding it was. It was huge, there were thousands of guest whether alive, dead of undead and it was probably the only wedding in the world which served everything: from hamburgers and jelly beans to lobster and tiramisu. That day Percy and Nico also discovered that Luke's mercy kill was his mom who look a lot better as a spirit. In general all spirits looked amazing: Charles, Silena, Bianca, Ethan, Sally, they all looked as if they were at their prime. Anyway at the moment Percy and Nico were making dinner for Luke and trying not to think about the vibrators and cock cages in/on them. Turns out Luke had quite a few fetishes. He was currently working in real estate and decided he could make his queens super horny while he's at work. Speaking of which Nico was also working but as an interior designer he had no work schedule. They heard a knock on the door, meaning Luke was home. Percy went to open the door while Nico served the salad, pasta and dessert on the table. They all sat down to eat. The three were uncharacteristically silent during the meal and as time passed by the speed of the vibrators inside Nico and Percy seemed to increase. At one point Luke said: "Come on you two, let it out!"

The two started moaning and whimpering like there was no tomorrow.

 

"That desperate, huh? Alright we'll get to that in a minute but first I have something very important to tell you. I know the both of you want kids and I think it's time I revealed to you that one of the modifications in the contract is male pregnancy which is why I've been telling you to drink that tea I make you every day, well except today. It acts as a contraceptive."

 

"What?! You mean it? Luke, I've been worried about not being able to have a family and all that for so long... Thank you!"- said Percy.

 

"And what about you Nico, what do you think?"- asked the blond.

 

"Honestly, I never though I'd ever have all this, much less kids."

 

"Then come one!"- said Luke and used his super-speed to get to the bedroom. But when he entered Nico and Percy were already there and 'dressed'.

 

"Two can play at that game!"- smirked Nico who like Percy, was wearing lace bras and panties which were identical in design but while Nico's were black, Percy's were admiral blue.

 

"Talking back, alright, on my lap, both of you!"- ordered the son of Hermes. He shred off his clothes and sat on the bed. Percy and Nico settled on his thighs. He slapped Nico's olive-skinned, round ass and then Percy pale, heart-shaped one but both only moaned. Clearly being edged all day had made them extremely horny. Luke continued slapping and the two moaned and whimpered louder and louder. After about 30 slaps their asses were a satisfactory, dark shade of red and stinging like hell so Luke decided it was enough. He positioned Nico on all fours, removed the vibrator and cock cage but kept the panties on, only tugging them to the side so the Italian's pulsing entrance was accessible. He thrust his dick inside making Nico yelp in surprise but once adjusted started rocking his ass against the blond's hips, effectively hitting his prostate. Meanwhile Luke's hands teased the Ghost Queen's nipples making him emit loud, wanton moans. After a while it became too much for Nico and Luke must have noticed as he grabbed his hair to pull his head back and kiss him causing his dick to erupt. Nico's ass became tighter and milked Luke's thick, lengthy member. The blond pulled out and place a thick butt plug inside Nico's ass to keep his belly swollen.

 

Then he moved to Percy who had been desperately rubbing himself watching his two lovers go at it. Luke finally took off his cock cage and vibrator and tugged his panties like he did with Nice. However, he position Percy on top of him so that the green eyed boy could ride him. Percy was quick, he impaled himself on Luke's dick and started going at a really fast pace with the speed only increasing. He made sure to hit his prostate every time, making himself see stars. As he was getting closer to orgasm he started jerking off and blew his load all over his husband's abs. His walls tightened around Luke who spilled his seed deep inside the sea princess. He plugged the puckered entrance and kissed Percy. The three of them laid in bed holding each other as they drifted to the realm of Hypnos.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sadly it's the last chapter. I will finish my other story soon as well and then start two new one.


End file.
